1. Field of the Invention
The invention of this application relates to the aspect of the invention of application Ser. No. 404,981, that is, ternary adhesives and systems formed from a branched polyester, an isocyanate-capped polyester-urethane, and a polyisocyanate, wherein adipic acid alone serves as the aliphatic dicarboxylic acid in the branched polyester and the polyester-urethane. Application Ser. No. 404,981, of which this is a continuation-in-part, is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
2. Prior Art
Bock et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,075 shows a polyurethane adhesive based on an aliphatic polyester, an aromatic polyester, and a diisocyanate.
Schloss U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,835 shows textile laminating adhesives based on a hydroxyl-terminated urethane prepolymer and an isocyanate-terminated urethane prepolymer.
Fryd U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,079 and 3,804,810 show hydroxyl-terminated polyurethanes formed from copolyesters.
Yamazaki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,299 shows an adhesive for plastics and metal foil containing a silane coupling agent and acknowledges certain other prior art.
Sommerfeld et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,724 (Sommerfeld) shows branched polyesters some of which are useful in this invention and procedures for making them applicable to all.
The above-identified art is incorporated herein by reference.